Power and Control
by meloncomia
Summary: Kyle sabe que es un control freak. También sabe que Tucker tiene una increíble necesidad de poder. Sin embargo, nada de eso parece ser un problema a la hora de meterse mano hasta decir basta... Porque, a la final, ¿qué podría salir mal cuando dos cosas tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas como el poder y el control se juntan? Cryle (y alguna sorpresita) Editado y re-subido c:
1. Cuando todo está muy bien

**He vuelto :) en el resumen solo me dejan poner 2 categorías, así que quiero aclarar que, aunque esto sea Humor/Romance, también tiene angustia... bastante, para serles sincera. Pero es bien c:**

**M de sexo, así que las almas inocentes y sensibles ya están advertidas 3**

Camino apurado por el pasillo y miro su reloj de muñeca de vez en cuando porque voy jodidamente tarde.

-Mierda mierda mierda mierda- susurro.

A esta hora el pasillo debería estar completamente desierto, por lo que, cuando alguien me hala del brazo y me estampa contra la pared en un rincón bastante diminuto, es natural que me sobresalte.

-¿Qué carajo?- pregunto, entre molesto y sorprendido.

Entonces aparece en mi campo de visión un par de ojos oscuros que no expresan absolutamente nada. Craig me mira con una ceja alzada.

-Llegas tarde- dice, manteniendo la calma.

-Oh, Tucker, ¿qué haría yo si no estuvieses aquí para resaltar lo evidente? Gracias por ser tan inútil- digo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

-Cierra la boca- lo miro, mirándolo con incredulidad.

¿Quién se cree que es?

-No soy tu maldito esclavo- ataco, frunciendo el ceño-. Ya voy lo suficientemente tarde, así que si te quitaras sería genial.

Soy olímpicamente ignorado. Craig me toma de la cintura y me besa con rudeza, aplastándome un poco más contra la pared. Como siempre.

Aquí es donde llegamos al punto en el que explico todo: Me llamo Kyle Borflovski, soy parte del consejo estudiantil y actualmente tengo el mejor promedio de la sección. No soy especialmente sociable y tengo un complejo de control freak gracias al cual he terminado enredado con Craig Tucker, entre todas las personas que podrían haber sido.

En este momento voy tarde para física, pero la tentación de corresponderle a Tucker es demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejarlo ganar.

Me alejo de él.

-No estoy jugando- digo, mirándolo con seriedad, aunque se que estoy sonrojado.

-Ni hablar Broflovski, te quedas aquí.

Odio que digan lo que tengo que hacer.

-Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, y no me apetece saborear tu caja de cigarrillos matutina, así que puedes soltarme o comenzaré a gritar y aquí se arma la fiesta- amenazo, fingiendo una sonrisa dulce.

Me mira sin inmutarse, pero se que esta ronda la gané yo.

Se echa a un lado y me deja moverme.

-Como quieras, duquesa…Te veré en el receso- se despide, pero su voz tiene una mezcla de burla y exigencia que me hace estremecer

Suspiro, avanzando lo que me queda de camino hasta el salón con una sonrisa de triunfo.

«Broflovski 1 – Tucker 0»

-o-

-¿Se puede saber por qué llegaste tan tarde, Kyle?- me pregunta Stan cuando la clase de física por fin se termina.

-Me quedé dormido- contesto-. Mi despertador no sonó.

No es mentira.

Pero Stan me conoce demasiado, y se que me queda mirando esperando que agregue algo más.

Suspiro.

-Y el imbécil de Craig hizo que perdiera el tiempo cuando estaba llegando- admito.

Aunque no lo vaya diciendo a voz populi, no es ningún secreto que hay algo entre Craig y yo, sea lo que sea.

-Ahora eres un chico malo, Kahl- dice Kenny con tono meloso, guiñándome un ojo.

Es insoportable.

-Estoy rodeado de tantas maricas que voy a terminar vomitando mariposas- bufa Cartman, y su voz me irrita.

-Eres libre de llevar tu culo gordo a cualquier otra parte- ofrezco.

-Mámalo, judío- me contesta, sacándome el dedo.

Tanta capacidad verbal me conmueve.

Salimos al patio trasero, que a esta hora está lleno de adolescentes. Nos sentaron tras la pared contraria a la cancha de basket, como siempre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir tonteando con Tucker?- pregunta Stan, y no se si está molesto o preocupado.

-No estamos tonteando- contesto.

-Están tirando- corrige Cartman, sin que nadie pida su opinión.

-Eso tampoco- digo, mirando al gordo de mala manera.

-¿Qué tanto esperas? No te estás haciendo más joven, Kahl- asegura Kenny, asintiendo con mucha seriedad-. Tu vida no es un libro de Stephenie Meyer.

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-No me voy a acostar con Craig- bufo, rodando los ojos-. Y no hables de libros de vampiros, es demasiado 2009.

-Tú eres demasiado 2009- comenta el rubio, fingiendo que está ofendido.

-Solo falta que te den por el culo- comenta Cartman, sin entender que de verdad no quiero saber lo que piensa-. Luego serás oficialmente marica.

-Cartman necesito que cierres tu maldita boca por un año entero. Ve a comerte una BigMac y deja de joder.- le espeto el pelirrojo.

Frunce el ceño y se levanta.

-Maldita rata judía, no necesito escuchar tus cuentos de marica- murmura y se va.

Bien hecho Kyle.

-Al menos algo bueno ha salido de tu relación con Tucker- sonrie Kenny-. El mal carácter te queda sexy.

-Tucker y yo no estamos en ninguna una relación- digo, ignorando el comentario del rubio.

«Al menos hasta dónde yo se…»

-¿Y qué carajo se supone que está pasando entre ustedes?- pregunta Stan, que hasta el momento no había dicho más nada-. Llevan mes y medio metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta y manoseándose cada vez que pueden, pero no quieres terminar de acostarte con él y no son nada.

Kenny y yo lo miramos confundidos por el repentino. Stan nos mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Marshmallow, relájate- dice el rubio, riendo algo incómodo.

-Es que no es algo que harías tú, Kyle, y tengo el presentimiento de que todo eso va a terminar mal- dice Stan, suspirando largamente y llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz.

-No es nada serio, Stan- contesto, y trato de relajar el ambiente con una sonrisa-. No pasa nada, ya estoy grande.

Stan suspira.

-Kyle, estás haciendo una estupidez.

Frunzo el ceño. Stan me da la misma charla desde que le dije todo lo que pasaba con Craig, y ya me tiene harto. ¿_Yo_ estoy haciendo una estupidez? ¿y qué hay de él y Wendy, que llevan días sin parar de discutir?

Estoy a punto de decir algo de lo que probablemente me arrepienta luego cuando una voz nasal y monótona me interrumpe.

-El ambiente está tenso…- comenta-. Ya pueden dejar de hablar de mí- agrega, esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Siempre tan perceptivo- dice Stan, con sarcasmo.

Tucker mira rápidamente a mis amigos. Stan lo quiere matar con la mirada, mientras que Kenny lo saluda con la mano infantilmente

-Tengo algo que decirte, Broflovski. Mueve tu pequeño culo.

¿Qué carajo le pasa?

-Ahora no puedo- contesto, aunque no tenga nada que hacer

-Su culo no es pequeño- comenta Kenny, pero ambos lo ignoramos.

Craig me mira sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo puedes manosear ese culo y decir que es pequeño?- sigue el rubio, aparentemente ofendido-. Estoy decepcionado, Tucker.

-Como quieras- dice Craig, encogiéndose de hombros. Se da la vuelta y se va.

Cinco segundos de silencio.

-Tienes tantas ganas de seguirlo- dice Kenny por fin, sin aguantar la risa.

Stan también se ríe, y yo frunzo el ceño, sonrojado.

Tengo tantas ganas de seguirlo.

Así que lo hago.

-o-

Se que Craig está, como siempre, en los baños traceros. Cuando entro, cierro la puerta y ambos nos quedamos viendo en silencio.

-¿A qué juegas, Broflovski?- pregunta por fin.

-A lo mismo que tú, Tucker- contesto, tratando de mantener el mismo tono neutro.

Craig ríe con burla.

-Me parece que no tenemos las mismas reglas.

-No sabía que ahora jugabas con reglas- comento, sonando más serio de lo que pretendía.

Craig alza una ceja y sonríe de lado, y odio admitirlo pero esa sonrisa es la que me hace temblar las piernas. Se me acerca y retrocedo un paso, inseguro.

Cuando está justo frente a frente, alza mi barbilla con delicadeza y acerca su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios se rozan.

Trago duro. Quiero hacerme de rogar, pero el olor a tabaco y menta que desprende Craig me intoxica ligeramente.

-La verdad- dice, en un susurro-, es que solo tenía que decirte que Testaburger está hecha una fiera y te busca por todos lados.

Me descoloca un poco y frunzo el ceño, pero al momento me repongo.

-¿Y ahora le haces los encargos a Wendy?

-Fue un acto de buena fe- encoje los hombros y hace ademán de alejarse.

No lo dejo. Lo agarro por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo beso. A penas puedo sentir la mezcla de sabores que siempre hay en su boca cuando se separa.

-Esta tarde, en mi casa- dice, y luego se va.

Me quedo quieto, molesto con Craig y conmigo mismo.

«Eso fue estúpido» me regaño.

Me molesta saber que Craig me cortó para dejar claro que _puede._

Y me molesta saber que voy a terminar en casa de Tucker esa misma tarde, a pesar de que eso es ceder un poco.

«Broflovski 1 – Tucker 1»

-o-

Rodamos en la cama, jadeando. Competimos por quién tiene el control de la situación, como siempre, pero sin dejar de tocar todo lo que tenemos al alcance. La ropa está regada por el suelo, olvidada hace tiempo.

-¿Vas a dejar que te coja, Broflovski?- me susurra Craig con voz ronca al oído, y me muerde el lóbulo. Me estremezco.

-¿Quién diría que Craig Tucker tiene un lado tan tierno?- contesto con sarcasmo-. Buena suerte con eso- agrego.

-Me siento con suerte- asegura Craig.

Lo miro con una ceja alzada y río un poco. Le doy la vuelta a la posición y ahora estoy encima de él.

-Lamento decirte que no tienes _tanta _suerte- digo, dando por terminada la conversación con un beso especialmente profundo.

Craig desliza las manos por toda mi espalda y me aprieta el trasero.

Tiemblo y clavo ligeramente las uñas en su pecho, dejando diez pequeñas marcas de media luna.

Nos besamos un rato largo, investigando con la lengua cada rincón de la boca ajena como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacemos. La temperatura sube cada vez más, y nuestros cuerpos comienzan a frotarse casi por si solos. Me separo de Craig, jadeando, y comienzo un camino de besos y mordidas desde su barbilla hasta su cuello.

Entonces me parece que sería buena idea dejarle una marca justo en entre la mandíbula y el cuello, así que me entretengo más de lo normal en la zona.

Craig no va a hacer nada para tapar el chupón, y eso, de cierta manera, me gusta.

La mano de Craig, por otro lado, sigue aún en mi trasero, y lo estruja mientras mueve la cadera. Se lo necesitado que está de contacto y, aunque yo esté más o menos igual, me gusta hacerme de rogar.

-Maldita sea Kyle, si no haces algo juro que voy a violarte, y te va a gustar- jadea, frustrado.

Lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta cuando sufres- dgjo, con la respiración agitada. Craig me mira con una ceja alzada, desafiante. Amplío mi sonrisa-. Eres débil, Tucker.

Y se que Craig está dispuesto a contestarme y a discutir, así que prefiero ignorarlo y deslizarme hasta su entrepierna.

Jadea con fuerza, y ya no insiste en seguir con la discución. Me parece una excelente idea, ya que tengo la boca ocupada.

Siento como enreda una mano en mi cabello, queriendo marcar el ritmo, pero no lo dejo. No todavía.

Con el otro brazo se alza un poco, seguramente para poder ver con claridad. Subo la mirada y me encuentro con un par de ojos oscuros que me miran con deseo. Siento como tiemblo. Se que mi mirada debe ser muy parecida a la suya; llena de lujuria y nublada por el deseo.

Me agarra con más fuerza el cabello, halandolo un poco, y comienza a marcar un ritmo mucho más rápido. Esa vez me dejo hacer, siguiendo el ritmo que marca Craig mientras que con una mano me encargo de mi propia excitación.

Los minutos pasan, los jadeos y gemidos llenan toda la habitación y aunque el ritmo que lleva Craig es demasiado violento no le pido que pare. Se que no lo hará, y también se que no quiero hacerlo.

Craig es el primero en terminar con un gemido grave que me hace estremecer. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me vengo con un gemido ahogado.

Después nos dejamos caer en la cama, agotados.

Me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-A la mierda, Craig, eres un maldito salvaje- me quejo, recostándome contra la pared. Muevo el cuello en círculos.

Craig rueda los ojos, incorporándose con calma.

-Eres débil, Broflovski- contesta, con una sonrisa ladina. Lo miro serio.

-Es muy fácil burlarte ahora que me destrozaste la garganta, pero bien que suplicaste que hiciera algo con tu estúpida erección.

-Lo hiciste porque te gusta- declara, levantándose de la cama.

Ruedo los ojos, sin ganas de seguir discutiendo. Él tiene algo de razón.

Me bajo de la cama para ponerme los boxers, mientras que Craig se acerca a la puerta para abrirla.

Un gato negro con una mancha blanca en el lomo entra y maulla.

-Hey Lucifer, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí afuera?- pregunta Craig.

-Espero que no mucho- comento. El gato salta a la cama y se acuesta en mis piernas, ronroneando cuando comienzo a hacerle cariño-. Por lo menos se que no estás traumatizado.

Craig se pone la ropa interior y prende un cigarro antes de volverse a acostar en la cama, como siempre.

Agarro el pequeño control que hay en la mesita de noche y le doy play al iPod Craig. Luego me acuesto a su lado, con el gato aún ronroneando en mi regazo.

_Ten decisions shape your life,  
>you'll be aware of 5 about,<br>7 ways to go through school,  
>either you're noticed or left out,<br>7 ways to get ahead,  
>7 reasons to drop out<em>

-¿Cuándo vuelven tus padres?- pregunto, mirando al techo.

Craig se encoge de hombros y me pasa el cigarro.

-En una hora, en quince minutos. No sé- contesta. Doy una larga calada.

-Debería irme- digo, devolviéndole el cigarro.

Craig se queda en silencio.

El gato maulla, exigiendo cariño.

_When I said "I can see me in your eyes",  
>you said "I can see you in my bed",<br>that's not just friendship that's romance too,  
>you like music we can dance to.<em>

-Craig- lo llamo.

-Hmmm- me hace saber que me escucha mientras bota el humo lentamente.

-¿Qué somos?- Craig guarda silencio, fumando con calma. El olor a tabaco inunda la habitación.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto, Broflovski? Sabes que no me van las etiquetas- contesta, después de suspirar con resignación.

-A mí tampoco, pero llevamos mes y medio jugando a ser actores porno y quisiera saber por dónde van los tiros.

-No sé, Kyle- termina de fumar y tira la colilla al piso-. Somos amigos que les gusta meterse la lengua hasta la garganta y mamárselo de vez en cuando- frunzo el ceño.

-Eres tan sutil- comento, y recibo a modo de respuesta su dedo grosero-. Creo que el término que tanto quieres evitar es "amigos con beneficios"- Craig rueda los ojos.

-Eso lo inventó algún imbécil para poder cogerse a todas sus "amigas" sin sentirse culpable.

-Pues lamento decirte que somos un par de imbéciles.

-Dime algo que no sepa- río un poco y sigo acariciando al gato.

En momentos así, tan llenos de calma, olvido toda esa "competencia", y me permito ceder. Solo un poco.

_Sit me down,  
>Shut me up,<br>I'll calm down,  
>and I'll get along with you.<em>

-o-

-…entonces a mi mamá le dio un ataque cuando descubrió que reprobé el examen de matemáticas y me quitó el celular como castigo, lo cual empeoró las cosas porque no se lo di en el momento y eso la puso más molesta, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? ¡no podía arriesgarme a que revisara todo! Digo, tengo mensajes que se supone que no debe leer, y fotos que nadie debería ver, y…

-Ya va, ya va, ya va- me detiene Kenny. Lo miro con una ceja alzada-. ¿qué clase de fotos?- pregunta. Ruedo los ojos.

-El judío es una marica de mierda, ¿de qué clase de fotos crees que está hablando?- contesta Cartman.

-Cállate, culo gordo- le digo.

-Y, sin embargo, no lo niegas…- comenta Kenny, sonriendo con malicia.

Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada. Kenny se ríe.

En ese momento, llegan Stan y Wendy.

-Kyle, ayer no fuiste a le reunión del concejo- me "saluda" la chica.

Me sonrojó aún más.

-Lo siento, es que tenía que irme a casa- miento. Wendy me mira con una ceja alzada.

-¿En serio? Qué curioso, porque ayer te vi yéndote con cierta persona y Tucker tiene una marca del tamaño del mundo en el cuello, así que, a menos que tengas un club de la pelea en tu casa y eso sea un moretón, me parece que me estás mintiendo…

Ahora soy color salsa picante.

-Y así es como Kyle falla miserablemente y descubre que no puedes engañar a Wendy- comenta Kenny, divertido.

-L-lo siento…- repito, sin saber que más decir.

La chica ríe y rueda los ojos.

-Que no se repita, Broflovski- me advierte, y se va.

Suspiro.

Stan, que está sentado en el piso, suspira con pesadez.

Se que tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué hablaban?- pregunta.

-Kyle tiene fotos inapropiadas de Craig en su celular y su mamá las vio- contesta Kenny.

Stan me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, escandalizado.

-¡Kenny!- digo, a modo de regaño-. No es cierto. Mi mamá me quitó el celular porque reprobé el examen de matemáticas y luego me castigó por dos semanas porque no le di el teléfono cuando me lo pidió.

-Porque tenía fotos inapropiadas de Craig- agrega el rubio.

No me molesto en negarlo.

-Stan ya sabe esa parte- comento.

Kenny y Cartman nos miraron con una ceja alzada, esperando explicaciones.

-No quiero hablar de eso…- contesta Stan.

Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-No sabía que tú también eras marica, Marsh- dice Cartman-. Debo decir que me decepcionas.

Stan rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

-Kyle, quiero que sepas que cuando quieras mostrarme esas fotos, o cualquier otra cosa, estaré dispuesto- dice Kenny, en un tono demasiado serio para la situación-. _Cualquier_ cosa- repite, haciendo énfasis.

-No gracias- contesto.

-Estaré esperando- sonríe él.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de todo lo que tiene Kyle en su celular?

-¿Hay más que solo fotos?- pregunta Kenny, emocionado.

-Kenny, basta- digo.

-Está bien…- se rinde- ¿Qué harán en Navidad? Yo absolutamente nada, igual que cada año.

-Supongo que quedarme aquí- contesta Stan, no muy feliz-. Tengo que estudiar y eso…

-Yo también me voy a quedar, aunque creo que haremos una reunión familiar o algo- comento, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh no, los retrasados de Jersey vuelven a invadir South Park- se lamenta Cartman, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lo odio tanto.

-Una vez más: cállate- digo, mirándolo con fastidio.

-Por lo menos me alegra saber que no voy a pasar las Navidades solo- sonríe Kenny, abrazándonos a Stan y a mí por el cuello. Ambos sonreímos.

-La verdad es que no podría importarme menos- continúa Cartman, ignorando mi comentario y todo lo que vino después-; yo me voy a New York por un mes entero- dice, sonriendo con orgullo.

-Y ese es el mejor regalo que alguien podría darme: todo un mes sin ver tu culo gordo- digo, sonriendo con una felicidad genuina.

-Tú ni siquiera celebras Navidad, judío estúpido- espeta Cartman, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué importa? Eso no cambia el hecho de que ningún regalo de Hannukkah será mejor que tú yéndote a New York.

Cartman me saca la lengua y me ignora.

-Quiero que terminen estas dos semanas… Ya tengo el culo plano de estar horas sentado en un pupitre- se queja Stan.

-Oh, Marshmellow, lamento decirte que eso no tiene nada que ver. Ese es el estado natural de tu culo- comenta Kenny, sonriendo con dulzura.

-¡Kenny! no quiero hablar del culo de Stan- digo, alterado.

-Lo que quiero decir- continúa él, ignorando mi "indirecta" -, es que no importa cuánto tiempo pases sentado, tu culo no cambia. Miren a Kyle; por ejemplo- quiero decir algo, pero Kenny me interrumpe-. O Butters. Él seguro llega a su casa, y se sienta a seguir estudiando como buen nerd, pero sigue teniendo un trasero increíble.

-Ok, definitivamente no quiero hablar del culo de Butters- aseguro, sonrojado hasta las oreja.

-Prefiero que hablemos de las fotos de Craig- admite Stan.

-Si dices una palabra más te juro que te golpeo- dice Cartman.

Kenny rueda los ojos.

-o-

-Ok, por favor… presten atención- pide la pobre profesora de matemáticas-. Clyde, ¿qué hace que un número sea perfecto?

-Eh, ¿su deslumbrante personalidad y su lindo cutis?- pregunta el castaño, causando que la mayor parte del salón ría. Clyde sonríe con orgullo y yo ruedo los ojos.

-No, por Dios. Se los diré, por última vez: un número perfecto es…- la campana interrumpe la frase y todos se levantan y se van sin esperar ni un segundo más, igual que cualquier otro día.

La profesora suspira y recoge sus cosas, murmurando maldiciones e insultos a nuestras respectivas madres.

Casi me da lástima.

Casi.

Agarro mi bolso y salgo, suspirando con alivio porque ya se acabó el día, y es viernes. Glorioso viernes de pizza y películas en casa de Stan.

Estoy caminando alegremente por los pasillos, sintiéndome como Heidi en la pradera, cuando Craig sale de la nada y se me atraviesa.

-¿Vas a hacer eso muy seguido?- le pregunto, después de pasar el susto.

-Creo que sí, tu cara de sorpresa me gusta- ruedo los ojos-. Testaburger me regañó porque no fuiste a la reunión de ayer- no puedo evitar reírme.

-A mi también, y creo que fue tu culpa- comento, dándole golpecitos a la marca que tiene en el cuello. Se encoje de hombros.

-No me importa- admite-. En fin, quiero que sepas que el domingo vamos al cine.

Lo miro, sorprendido.

Es la primera vez que Craig me dice para hacer algo que no incluya su cama. O su sofá. O su ducha. O su piso.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir, Tucker?- pregunto con una ceja alzada, sonriendo de lado.

-Te dejaré con la duda- contesta, y se va como si nada.

Lo imito y sigo caminando, pero no puedo borrar la sonrisa tonta que tengo en la cara.

**Hola corazones, quizás algunos ya sepan que esta historia la subí, pero luego la borré... sentí que no estaba bien así que la edité y bueno, ya me siento feliz con el resultado c: **

**Todavía no tengo el otro capítulo listo, pero ya tengo todas las ideas. Tal vez tarde un poco por temas de tiempo, pero a la final actualizaré :) también tengo que decirles que es probable que utilice muchas palabras de aquí, jerga popular y tal. Cuando lo haga, prometo hacer una especie de glosario al final de cada capítulo, pero si se me pasa algo que no entiendan se vale preguntar 3**

**Nos leemos pronto, y no olviden comentar ;) ;) ;)**


	2. Cuando todo podría estar peor

El despertador suena y sin pensarlo saco un brazo de la cama y lo tiro al piso. Se rompe, pero al menos deja de sonar.

Sin embargo, a los dos minutos mi madre ya está golpeando mi puerta.

Genial. Jodidamente genial.

-Craig, cariño, ¿volviste a romper el despertador?- pregunta.

Sí, no es la primera vez que pasa.

-No puedo ir a la escuela- contesto, dándome la vuelta en la cama-, estoy enfermo.

-¿Qué tienes, amor?

-Alguna ETS- digo.

-¡JÁ! ¿quién te la contagió?, ¿tu mano?- es demasiado temprano para esto, Ruby.

-Cállate, enana- le digo lo suficientemente alto.

-Craig, no le hables así a tu hermana. Ruby, no molestes a tu hermano cuando ni siquiera se ha levantado, o va a amargarnos el día a todos.

Me conoce tan bien.

-Igual va a jodernos el día, es su único talento- comenta.

Se que no me puede ver, pero le saco el dedo del medio de todas maneras.

-El desayuno está listo- dice mi madre, sin quitar el tono empalagosamente alegre que siempre tiene.

Hora de pararse y comenzar otro día en la fantástica vida de mierda de Craig Tucker.

-o-

Ni siquiera me molesto en mirar el reloj, sé que voy tarde.

Siempre voy tarde.

Camino con la misma lentitud de siempre, llevando una taza de café en la mano y tomando de vez en cuando.

Es una taza de café vulgar y corriente, el estereotipo de rubia que llega tarde con un Starbucks en la mano no va conmigo .

Abro la puerta del salón y entro sin que me importen las miradas que se fijan en mí.

-Tucker, ¿sabe qué hora es?- pregunta el profesor.

Ni siquiera se qué materia se supone que es esta, pero me limito a verlo con una ceja alzada y a encogerme ligeramente de hombros.

-No son horas de llegar- contesta él.

-Al menos estoy aquí, ¿no?- lanzo mi bolso al suelo y me dejo caer en mi silla. El profesor suspira y sigue dando la clase.

¿A qué hijo de puta se le ocurrió que matemáticas a primera hora era una buena idea?

-o-

Mientras van pasando las horas, solo me pregunto una cosa: ¿qué mierda hago perdiendo mi tiempo aquí?

Lo único que quiero es que las malditas vacaciones de Navidad terminen de llegar, coño.

-Para dejar de ver a todos estos pendejos a diario- susurro, llevándome un cigarro a la boca.

-¡Craig, no puedes fumar dentro del instituto!- wow, muchas gracias mamá Token.

Ruedo los ojos.

-Me lo pueden mamar- digo, pero vuelvo a guardar el cigarro en la caja. Token sonríe y vuelve a su libro-¿Dónde está Tweek?- pregunto, nada acostumbrado a tanta calma y silencio.

-Enfermo. Le dio gripe o algo así- contesta Clyde, tomándose un segundo de su tiempo para verme mientras me habla, antes de seguir mirando a las chicas mientras juegan voleibol.

Pervertido.

Suspiro, recostándome de la pared. Hace demasiado frío y todo está demasiado tranquilo sin Tweek.

-Demasiado silencio- comento, levantándome.

Creo que es hora de buscar un pelirrojo irritable.

-o-

No hablo con Kyle desde que fuimos al cine, hace tres días. Tal vez esté molesto, o tal vez le sabe a mierda, como a mí… Creo que la mejor parte de esta "cosa" que tenemos es que no me jode con las mariqueras por las que gente como Clyde y Bebe o Marsh y Wendy se la pasan discutiendo.

El sexo tampoco está mal.

Kyle está en el mismo lugar donde se sientan todos los recreos.

-Oh, Tucker, pensé que no tendría que volver a ver tu cara de "tengo un palo en el culo"- se lamenta Cartman, que es el primero en verme. Le saco el dedo del medio.

Kyle se me queda mirando con una ceja alzada y le sonrío de lado.

-¿Me extrañaste, Broflovski?- pregunto. Kyle rueda los ojos.

-Yo sí; extrañaba esta dulce tensión sexual- sonríe McCormick.

-Te invocamos, Tucker. Le estaba preguntando a Kyle qué tal estuvo la película que vieron el otro día, para llevar a Wendy y eso- dice Marsh. Lo miro por unos segundos y me recuesto contra la pared.

-¿Sí?- pregunto, sin que me importe realmente-, ¿no te dijo que a penas vio los primeros cinco minutos?- los cuatro me miran, y luego tres pares de ojos se voltean hacia el pelirrojo, que está sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Sí, esta es la clase de entretenimiento que necesitaba.

-Maldita sea Craig, te voy a matar- dice Kyle, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, pero aún increíblemente sonrojado. Le saco el dedo grosero y enciendo un cigarro.

Mamá Token no está cerca.

-Qué asco, ahora no podré ir al cine sin pensar en qué asientos se sentaron, par de maricos pervertidos- dice Cartman-. Maldita sea, qué asco- repite.

-Kyle necesito que me expliques porque no entiendo qué podrías hacer en una sala de cine llena durante hora y media- dice Marsh, y casi parece preocupado.

-No estaba llena…- se trata de excusar Kyle, y aguanto las ganas de reírme.

-¡Coño, Kyle! Cada vez me entero de más cosas sucias sobre ti- dice Kenneth-. Me encanta.

Kyle ignora al rubio.

-¿Tú intención era esta o viniste a decirme lo mucho que me extrañas?- me pregunta con su típico tono sarcástico, mirándome fijamente.

Boto el humo lentamente.

-Nah, hasta ahora solo he tenido un sueño húmedo… así que no se puede decir que te extraño mucho- comento.

-¡AGH, BASTA!- el culo gordo tiene que relajarse-. Odio cuando dicen sus comentarios extraños y asquerosos. Prefiero a Stan lloriqueando por Wendy.

-Cállate Cartman.

-Sigue siendo un sueño húmedo más que yo- comenta Kyle, sonriendo con malicia.

Ahora es cuando quiero agarrarlo y estamparlo contra alguna pared.

-Es porque eres más asexual que una piña- contesto, sin cambiar mi tono.

Kenny grita "UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH" y Stan le dice que se calle.

-Qué bolas- dice el pelirrojo, ofendido-. ¿Con qué moral, Tucker?

-Touché- admito, tirando el cigarro al suelo-. ¿No quieres saber de qué se trataba mi sueño?

-Y ahora es cuando nosotros nos vamos- dice por fin Marsh, levantándose y llevándose a Cartman y McCormick.

-¡Pero yo quiero ver!- se queja el rubio. Marsh lo ignora y lo arrastra.

Se lo agradezco internamente.

Kyle se levanta y se apoya contra la pared, justo a mi lado.

-Llevamos tres días sin hablar- comenta.

-Si tantas ganas tenías, podías buscarme- contesto, encogiendo los hombros.

-Supongo que no tenía tantas ganas- sonríe.

-Admite que esperabas que llegase el lunes con un ramo de flores y que te jurase amor eterno- suelta una carcajada sarcástica.

-No me gustan esas cosas, aunque tal vez sea lo tuyo- me doy la vuelta, apoyándome con el antebrazo de la pared, y ahora Kyle está entre esta y yo. Nuestras frentes y nuestras narices se rozan.

-No, a ti te gusta ir directo al grano, y lo mío es hacértelo muy difícil- sonrío sobre sus labios. Cuelo mi otra mano en su cabello, halando muy suavemente, y se estremece.

Sé que eso le gusta.

-Craig, seguimos en el patio de recreo- dice, con la voz baja.

Es cierto; aunque estemos en una zona apartada, siguen habiendo muchas otras personas demasiado cerca. Aunque aparentemente nadie nos ha visto, esto está fuera de su zona de confort.

Sonrío.

-Bueno, el otro día descubrí que te viene el exhibicionismo.

-Que me hayas convencido de que era buena idea meternos mano en un cine medio vacío no significa que harás lo mismo ahora- se defiende.

-Puedo tratar… ya sé que no eres el niño modelo que todos piensan- le susurro al oído-. Sé que te gustan las travesuras- la mano que tengo enredada en su cabello aprieta solo un poco más. Lo justo para que Kyle suspire.

Pero si todo fuese tan fácil, no sería Kyle.

Sus manos, colocadas en mi cintura, se meten por debajo de mi chaqueta y mi camisa. Su cabeza gira lo suficiente para tener acceso a mi cuello, y comienza a repartir pequeños besos por toda la piel que tiene al alcance. Exactamente en la zona donde la mandíbula se une con el cuello, me muerde con la fuerza necesaria, suspirando como si fuese él a quién estuviesen mordiendo.

Sabe que eso me gusta.

-Broflovski, si sigues así te vas a perder el resto de las clases, y no me hago responsable- le susurro al oído.

-Tú empezaste- se excusa, en el mismo tono.

-Y ahora depende de ti si termina o no.

-Para ser "lo tuyo", no me lo estás haciendo muy difícil- sonríe.

-No me tientes- me mira por un largo rato, en silencio.

Cuando suena la campana, me dice:

-Sácame de aquí.

Y sonrío.

-o-

La primera vez que Kyle y yo nos besamos, él estaba tan nervioso que temblaba más que Tweak, y cuando traté de meter una mano debajo de su camisa, me golpeó.

Ahora a mí mismo me parece mentira. A Broflovski le tomó menos de dos minutos dejar de ser una virgen nerviosa y comenzar a buscar el control en la situación.

Eso es lo que me atrae de él: que quiera controlarlo todo, incluso cuando no sabe como.

Y lo que más me gusta es evitar que lo haga.

-Cuando dije "sácame de aquí" no esperaba que me llevases a pasear por South Park- comenta.

-No es mi culpa que tengas la cabeza llena de pensamientos impuros, pervertido- le contesto, encogiéndome de hombros.

Rueda los ojos.

-Tú tienes problemas muy serios- dice tan bajito que casi no lo escucho. Pero sí lo hago, y me río.

-Soy una persona demasiado rancia- me burlo, y ahora se ríe él.

-Me estás corrompiendo.

-Me lo mamaste en un cine y yo te estoy corrompiendo… qué bien- me llevo un cigarro a la boca. Kyle me golpea el hombro- Auch.

-Cállate, todo fue tú culpa- bufo, pero no digo nada más.

Seguimos caminando en silencio.

-Me quiero ir de este pueblo de mierda- digo, al fin.

Kyle me mira, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta. Lo miro, incrédulo.

-"¿Por qué?"¿En serio? Kyle, mira todo esto… aquí no hay nada. Estamos desperdiciando nuestras vidas.

-Es cierto que no hay mucho que hacer, pero sigue siendo nuestro hogar… supongo que estoy acostumbrado a ser un niño de pueblo.

-Tú no eres un niño de pueblo- me mira-. Puedes querer este basurero con todo tu corazón, pero tus expectativas de ti mismo son demasiado grandes como para que te quedes aquí.

Se sonroja y suelta una risa nerviosa.

-Siento que me estás analizando- comenta.

-Te conozco demasiado bien.

Kyle se ríe.

-No me conoces, Tucker- dice, sonriendo-. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y sabemos muchas cosas, pero no nos conocemos en lo más mínimo.

-Qué profundo- le digo, con sarcasmo. Rueda los ojos.

-Ni siquiera se qué piensas hacer después de graduarnos.

-Voy a irme de aquí y voy a dominar el mundo- contesto.

-Tendrás que discutirlo con Cartman.

Bufo.

-Como si esa bola de cebo tuviese oportunidad contra mí- Kyle ríe y su risa me hace sonreír.

-Pero en serio, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Quiero estudiar ciencias políticas- contesto. Me mira, sorprendido.

-Wow, inesperado- admite-. Si te nominas para presidente no cuentes con mi voto.

-Tu insignificante voto me vale verga- le saco el dedo.

-¿Sabes qué? Ahora pienso estudiar lo mismo y me voy a nominar para presidente también.

-Nadie votaría por ti, eres judío.

-Y tú eres un imbécil.

-Eso es prácticamente un requisito obligatorio para ser presidente.

-Pero todo tiene un límite, y tú lo sobrepasaste hace tiempo.

Cuando estoy a punto de agregar algo, una voz me interrumpe.

-¿Kyle?- ambos nos giramos y un tipo que no he visto jamás en mi vida está ahí, sonriendo. Debe tener más de treinta años y está vestido con una camisa blanca y una corbata.

Veo a Kyle, que por un momento parece igual de confundido pero luego reacciona.

-¿Profesor Springer?- pregunta. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa demasiado estúpida que me hace bufar-. ¡Han pasado como tres años, ¿qué hace aquí?!

Se acerca al tipo y lo abraza por el cuello, mientras yo los observo desde un lado, con un cigarro en la boca y la ceja alzada.

-Por favor Kyle, dime Daniel, ya no soy tu profesor- dice, poniéndole las manos en la cintura cuando se separan. Kyle se ríe y asiente-. Casi cuatro, sí. Volví porque me pidieron que ayudase con la orquesta infantil… se quedaron sin director, me parece.

-¡Ike está en la orquesta! Toca la flauta.

-¿En serio? No me imagino lo grande que está, la última vez que lo vi todavía sonaba como una niña- los dos se ríen, y el Señor "por favor dime Daniel" sigue sin soltarlo.

-Creo que no deberías recordarle eso, se molesta de verdad.

-Gracias por el dato, no lo haré- y se vuelven a reír.

Por Dios, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Comienzo a irritarme, así que aclaro la garganta y los dos me miran.

Veo fijamente a Kyle con una ceja levantada, mientras boto el humo lentamente.

-Eh, creo que tienes que irte- dice el tipo, sonriendo de nuevo-. Me gustó verte, espero que pases por algún ensayo de Ike.

-Claro que lo haré… mi mamá estará muy feliz cuando le diga que estás aquí.

-Mándale saludos- por un segundo se quedan ahí, sonriendo, pero luego Kyle le vuelve a rodear cuello con los brazos y se abrazan de nuevo . El Señor "me gustó verte" lo aprieta por la cintura y todo eso dura más de lo necesario.

Por fin se separan y el tipo sigue caminando. Kyle se acerca sin dejar de sonreír, y ahora huele a la colonia del "profesor".

Caminamos en silencio durante unos buenos diez minutos, en los cuales termino mi cigarro y me fumo otro.

Cuando estoy por prender el tercero, comento:

-No sabía que te gustaban mayorcitos- Kyle se detiene y se me queda viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Tú me escuchaste- contesto. Frunce el ceño.

-Lo hice, y no entiendo qué insinúas.

-No insinúo nada, solo digo que debiste decirme que tienes alguna clase de daddy issues- sigue sin apartar la mirada, ahora sonrojado.

-¿Sabes qué? no tengo que explicarte nada porque estás hablando pura paja- me dice, con la mirada seria.

-Es cierto, no tienes por qué explicarte… Por mí lo mismo vas y dejas que te coja- sigo manteniendo mi expresión neutra, pero el cigarro me tiembla en la mano y estoy alzando la voz más de lo normal.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa?- me pregunta, incrédulo-. ¿Desde cuándo tienes delirios de celópata?

Me río con burla.

-¿Celópata? Como si significaras tanto para mí. Si ahora te dio por ser Lolita no seré yo quién te lo impida… Has de tu culo un florero.

-Vete a la mierda- me dice. Se da la vuelta y se va.

Cuando cruza en una esquina, tiro el cigarro y lo piso con rabia

-o-

A veces me comporto como un imbécil de primera.

Lo se, sin embargo, pasan dos días y Kyle y yo seguimos sin hablarnos.

No es igual que al principio de la semana, ahora Kyle ni siquiera me mira. Me ignora completamente, y yo hago lo mismo.

-¿Pasó algo con Kyle?- pregunta Token. El cambio es demasiado obvio.

Ruedo los ojos.

-¿Qué importa?- contesto, frunciendo el ceño. Él suspira.

Tweek sigue enfermo y Clyde almuerza con Bebe, así que estamos solo nosotros dos.

-A veces no entiendo por qué están juntos sin discuten más de lo que se puede considerar saludable o normal- comenta-, pero supongo que no es asunto mío.

-No estamos juntos. Y no, no es asunto tuyo, Black- sonríe y sigue comiendo en silencio.

Me volteo hacia la mesa de Kyle. Es la primera vez que me permito hacerlo.

Está hablando con Marsh y Kenny mientras comen, y de vez en cuando frunce el ceño y le dice algo a Cartman. Se ve completamente normal, como si no estuviese pasando nada.

Como si no le importase.

Bufo.

-¿Conoces a un tal Daniel Springer?- pregunto. Token me mira, extrañado-. Es el nuevo profesor de la orquesta infantil o alguna mierda parecida.

Lo piensa.

-Oh, sí - contesta-. Vivía aquí hace unos años pero se fue a New York con su esposa… ahora que lo pienso, ella era muy amiga de la Señora Broflovski, creo que le dio clases de piano a Kyle. Una vez los invitamos a cenar, y sabe muchísimo de música- Token sonríe, como si supiera que dijo exactamente lo necesario-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada.

Suspiro, frustrado.

-o-

Espero a Kyle en la puerta, mirando el reloj a cada rato.

_¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡Las clases terminaron hace diez minutos, coño!_

Por fin, aparece por el pasillo y se me queda mirando.

-Tucker- saluda. Alzo una ceja.

-Broflovski- contesto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Voy a llevarte a tu casa- digo-, y no, no es una propuesta.

Rueda los ojos, pero me sigue hasta el carro.

-¿Qué quieres?- repite, cuando ambos estamos adentro.

Enciendo y arranco antes de contestarle.

-Era tu profesor de piano- digo.

Asiente con la cabeza.

-Supongo que eso me hace quedar como un imbécil- continúo.

Se queda callado por un momento.

-Haz tenido mejores momentos- admite-. Comenzar a gritarme en la mitad de la calle sobre lo mucho que quiero que _mi profesor de piano_ –que está felizmente casado, por cierto– me coja no fue muy lindo…

Cruzo en una esquina y reduzco la velocidad; vamos a llegar demasiado pronto.

-Lo se.

Suspira largamente.

-Supongo que acepto tus disculpas- lo miro, alzando una ceja.

-No me estoy disculpando- se gira a verme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-Se que me porté como un carajito, pero no voy a disculparme- le digo-. No fue mi culpa que te volvieses una adolescente hormonada sin darte cuenta.

-Ah, ¿entonces es _mí _culpa por emocionarme cuando llevo cuatro años sin ver a alguien que quiero?- pregunta, casi ofendido.

-Estábamos pasándola bien y un tipo que podría ser tu papá llega de la nada y comienza a toquetearte mientras tú te ríes y lo dejas, ¿qué mierda querías que pensara si no me explicaste nada?

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? Tienes que estar jodiéndome- dice, incrédulo-. Craig tienes un problema demasiado serio si todavía piensas que eso fue lo que pasó.

En ese momento llegamos a casa de Kyle. Él trata de abrir la puerta pero la cierro con seguro.

-Déjame salir- exige.

-No hemos terminado de hablar.

-_Tú _no has terminado, pero al parecer no quieres escucharme, así que yo sí.

-No te vas a bajar de este carro hasta que yo te deje, Broflovski- Kyle me mira con el ceño fruncido, completamente irritado, y le mantengo la mirada.

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿que tienes razón? ¿que le tengo ganas al profesor Springer? ¿que me gustan mayorcitos?- comienza a preguntar, cada vez más rojo-. ¿Qué quieres, Craig? Maldita sea, ¿qué carajo quieres que te diga?

-No te alteres, cariño- digo, manteniendo la mirada.

Grave error de mi parte.

-¿"cariño"?¿Que no me altere? ¡Tú eres el que comenzó con un drama solo porque te ignoré por dos minutos!- dice, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Sabes qué? Ya no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo- suspira-. Craig, estoy cansado de pelear cada vez que pasa cualquier estupidez. No quiero seguir con esto, no vale la pena- nos miramos.

No es la primera vez que Kyle dice algo así, y cada vez que lo hace me da la sensación de que esa es la definitiva, de que pierdo el control. Y me desespera.

Desvía la mirada hacia la puerta.

-Abre- pide.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Craig…- se queja.

-Hemos pasado por cosas peores, Broflovski- le digo.

-Y cada vez me da más ladilla- contesta.

Pasan cinco minutos en los que no decimos nada.

-Estás jodido, porque sabes que esta no va a ser la última vez.

-Siempre serás un imbécil.

-Tú no eres mucho mejor.

-Algún día vas a presionar demasiado fuerte y tendrás que admitir que la cagaste.

-Pero ese día no es hoy.

-Eso aún no lo sabes.

Me encojo de hombros y él rueda los ojos.

Se inclina hacia mi y nos besamos. Apoya una mano en mi muslo derecho y yo cuelo las mías en su cabello, acercándolo para profundizar el beso.

Sin embargo, algo se siente diferente.

Nos hemos besado muchas veces, de muchas maneras y en muchas situaciones, pero cuando Kyle se aleja de mí, mis ojos chocan con los suyos y siento que mi estómago da un salto hacia atrás.

Lo odio.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero Kyle apoya la otra mano en el volante y la corneta del carro me interrumpe. Ambos nos sobresaltamos y Kyle golpea su frente con la mía.

-¡A la mierda, Broflovski!- me quejo, llevándome la mano a la frente-. Sí que sabes como joder el momento.

Me mira, sonrojado.

-Cállate Tucker- dice, aunque se que está avergonzado. Sonrío-. Déjame salir.

Desbloqueo las puertas y él abre la suya y se baja con su bolso en la espalda.

Espero que entre a su casa antes de irme

-o-

-El viernes que viene vamos a pasar la noche en la casa embrujada que está en las afueras, para celebrar que terminamos las clases. Espero que no seas una marica y te nos unas, Broflovski.

Hay muchos lugares en los que no me gustaría estar…La mitad del pasillo, solo con Cartman y Kyle encabeza la lista.

-Cállate culo gordo, iré- le contesta Kyle, frunciendo el ceño.

Sonrío porque se que le aterra la idea, pero Cartman lleva todo el mes diciendo que Kyle se arrepentiría y no iría por gallina, y su orgullo puede más.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Tucker? ¿Sigues teniendo suficientes agallas o pasar tanto tiempo con el judío las mató?

Le saco el dedo.

-Claro que voy, gordo- contesto-. Quiero ver cuando te orines en los pantalones.

Cartman se altera y me insulta, y Kyle sonríe, complacido.

Entonces suena su celular.

Lo mira, confundido.

-¿Ike?- atiende-. Wow, más despacio. ¿Qué pas…- silencio. Sus ojos se abren y se pone más pálido de lo normal. Lo miro con una ceja alzada- ¿Que mamá qué? ¿Estás seguro?- ahora está completamente rojo-. ¿Cómo? Por Moisés, me va a matar… Sí, gracias Ike. Chao- cuelga y suspira.

-¿Qué pasó, Broflovski?- pregunto.

-Mi mamá encontró una caja de cigarros en mi cuarto- me mira-. _Tu _caja de cigarros.

-Uh, parece que estamos en problemas- se burla Cartman.

-No hagas drama, cariño, dile que es mía.

-De verdad no conoces a mi mamá. Prefiero que sepa que fumo antes de decirle que me junto contigo y que, encima, te he llevado a la casa cuando ella no está.

-Auch Broflovski, eso dolió- digo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos_-._ Al menos no encontró una caja de condones, eso si sería algo que pagaría por ver- comento, sonriendo ante la idea.

-¿Estás loco? Me muero- dice, alterado.

-Ew, no comiencen con sus cosas horribles de marica- dice Cartman.

¿Por qué no se ha ido?

-¡Kyle! Te he buscado por todos lados.

Oh, genial… Y ahora llega Marsh.

-¿Qué pasa, Stan?

-Voy a terminar con Wendy.

-¿Qué?

Y miren quién viene ahí, la puta rubia.

-¡Les tengo el mejor chisme de la historia!- dice McCormick, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-, me tiré a Butters.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo mama bien, ¿a que sí, McCormick?- le digo, y los cuatro voltean a verme.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Ok, tal vez fue demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

Ups.

**HE VUELTO! después de mil años, lo se... pero bueno, he estado ocupada. Primero que todo, el pequeño glosario:**

**Ladilla: fastidio.**

**Carajito: es como decir crío.**

**Chisme: cotilla, cotilleo.**

**Aquí no untilizamos el "chupar", decimos "mamar". No es un término especial de aquí pero bueno, por si las moscas c:**

**si se me pasó algo, se vale preguntar 3 comenten y háganme sentir su amorrrrrr!**


End file.
